Testimony
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Perry has the same dream every night, it is one that haunts him even when he's awake. By the end of this night though, he won't remember any of it. In fact, he won't remember a lot of things.


Testimony

Every night it's the same dream...

The dream always starts out with me sitting by my shallow pond in the outback desert of Australia. It is morning, the wind is blowing gently. In my right hand are several sticks, I hear a familiar voice, "You've been working nonstop Perry" an arm wraps around my chest from behind, "Rest, please." I turn and face her. Like me, she is a platypus only her skin is brown instead of teal. I smile and kiss her lovingly. When I break away, I see a small nest over her shoulder, inside of it are three eggs, for some reason all of them I know that all of them are boys.

Everything grows quiet, as if I'm waiting for something to happen. Then the shots rang out. First came the eggs, each of them exploding in rapid succession, immediately after this she falls down, two bullet holes in her chest. I cry but no tears come out, I start to run and manage to go into the high grass. After that, I wake up.

I have this dream every night.

I can't even look at a globe anymore, every time I do, it just, makes the pain come back. That dream was real. It actually happened to me, right before I came to Danville actually, the real story of how I came into the family is more complex than a simple pet store. It began when Lawrence's father came to visit the country. He had heard that Phineas and Ferb needed some kind of pet; it was only be circumstance that he found me. I had been wandering aimlessly for days after the incident at the pond. Taking pity, he decided to take me with him back to England.

Life in England only lasted a few months, but honestly it was where I first began to know what love for humans really was. It was difficult, having to make the change from being a wild animal to a civilized house pet. But in a way, I was already civilized, just different surroundings. Granddad would let me be myself, I walk around the house on two legs almost every day, I read books, helped around the house, even learned English and took a class at the night school. It was almost like I was human and he treated me such too. Then Lawrence came. Granddad didn't want to scare him so he had me play the dumb animal that morning. I never had such freedom again, for the very minute I got on all fours, I had sealed my fate.

The only thing that OWCA did was teach me how to be a monster. I never wanted the life of a secret agent, I didn't ask for it. The day I came to America, for Lawrence and his son Ferb, who I had grown close to back in England, was the day that Major Francis Monogram took me and made me nothing more than a mindless zombie. Four hours later, I was back in the possession of Lawrence and Ferb, who didn't even know that I was gone.

It makes me sad to tell you that the reason that Ferb is quiet is because one morning, he saw me change into my secret identity. At the time I didn't think of it as much of a secret, so I told him everything. I told him about Monogram, I told him about Australia. I guess I said too much, because I sent him into an almost catatonic state of being, the shock of the information plus the fact that I was able to speak, made him almost speechless. In part this was my fault, but Ferb was always a little bit like that anyway. I will never forgive myself for what I've done to him, I only increased his loneliness and this was before Phineas, this was before Linda.

Does cover everything? No. Well that's all I'm going to tell for now.

At that moment my wrist communicator went off, sighing I jumped off the bed, stood on my hind legs and put on my fedora. My eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep; my mind was still very much in dream mode. I was still running through the high grass trying to escape. Shaking my head to try and bring me back to reality I found myself looking out the window staring at the lone Moon. The wrist communicator still continued, finally I answered it.

Major Monogram was on the other line. To me, the Major was a bit of an eccentric, maybe that's putting things lightly but there comes a point when you just have to go with things in order to make it through the day. I have reached that point. "Agent P we got a situation." There was always a situation and one way or another Doofenshrimtz was always involved, so naturally I assumed that was I was going and instinctively put on my jetpack. Before I could take off though, Monogram stopped me, "It's not about Doofenshrimtz. It's about you." This was new; Monogram never asked or wanted to know anything about me before. Monogram sighed, it was deep and long, as if he was dreading this conversation, "You have permission to speak" he said gravely.

Looking around the room, I feared that speaking at this time would wake Phineas and Ferb and that was something that I didn't want to have to go through again. Last time was, difficult to say the least. I climbed out of the window and jumped down into the grass, making my way behind tree, I spoke, "What's this about sir?" I asked, curiosity taking over. "Come down to your lair Agent P. I'll be waiting...there's something we need to talk about."

Walking inside, I noticed that it was extremely dark, as if Monogram had turned off the lights or cut the power on purpose in order to set the mood of the situation. Turning on the light switch, I was relieved to find that the power was still working. Monogram was sitting at a table; a file was in front of his desk. To be honest I feared the worst had come. I knew right then that I was fired, I just didn't to believe it.

Sitting down at the table, I waited for the inevitable conversation, Monogram spoke first, "Agent P we've discovered something..." I leaned in, curious to know what it is that they could've discovered for I had no secrets to keep at the agency. I didn't really talk to anyone; I was an outcast of my own design. I preferred solitude, although I have to admit the long nights I spend in the office are lonely. "What's going on sir?" I asked again, hoping to get more information. Monogram pushed the file over to me and I opened it. It was my Australian records. "Agent P" Monogram began once more, "did you...have a family back home?" As he was saying this I began looking through my records, there were several pictures of me at the pond. I was standing next to her. We were obviously in the process of building the nest it seemed like a logical thing to do. I don't remember any cameras that day; I remember that intimacy of the moment, how peaceful it was. I continued to flip through, searching for anything that would tell they were alive, even though I saw their deaths, I still wanted to believe. Monogram repeated his question, this time I answered it, "Yes. It was about seven years ago now. We were happy, going to be parents Francis. Three kids, that's what we had..."I was shaking, the more I talked about the more I began to shake, "Please sir...don't make me relive the past. It hurts too much."

Monogram put his hand on my shoulder, trying to consul me and failing while I rested my head on the table, too exhausted and sad to even so much as look at anything. "Agent P" he said, "I'm sorry that it's come to this. But we're going to have to let you go." At this I began to cry, in part because of my haunting past and in part because now I would never be able to tell Phineas and Ferb my secret. I would never be able to explain seven years of absence, seven years that I would never be able to get back now matter how hard I tried. I looked up, trying to form words but all I manage to do was make unintelligible blubbering sounds. "Don't...I can't leave" I exclaimed desperately, "At least let me tell them, please Francis. If I don't I'll die of a broken heart and I'll be alone. "Monogram stood from his chair and walked out the door leading to the rest of the OWCA."You know how it works Agent P" Monogram replied, "Report to Carl for the memory wipe. You have twenty minutes." Monogram then left the room, leaving me alone and giving me enough time to write this down.

Carl decided to come to me, he was holding a memory eraser, I tried once again to get them to reason, "Please Carl. They have to know, Phineas and Ferb have to know. Don't let them grow up without an explanation." Carl sighed deeply, "We'll give them one Agent P" he said, "Don't worry." This did nothing for I knew exactly what was going to happen, "Tell them the truth Carl" I replied, "I want them to know. Please" I handed my journal to him, thankful that he pocketed it, "please." Carl only nodded and tilted my head back. I then heard the sound of the memory eraser go to full power which meant that Carl and Monogram were going to erase everything, I would have no memories of the OWCA, no memories of Australia or my family that I once had and worst of all, no memories of Phineas and Ferb or any of the Fletchers. They would relocate me, most likely back to Australia, where I would be nothing more than a dumb animal.

Carl fired the machine, sending a sharp pain throughout my body. It was as if Carl was pulling my brain out, even though it remained inside. The memories were leaving me faster than I wanted them to, after seven minutes it was over. I blacked and literally knew no more.


End file.
